A Tale of Wolves and Lions
by Staempel
Summary: "And what am I? A pawn in the king's game?" Joslyn shrieked. "There is no way that I'll do it. I'd rather die than to be the property of any man, least of all the Kingslayer!" Eventual Jamie/OC
1. An unwanted proposal

**A Tale of Wolves and Lions**

– – – – –

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _A Song of Ice and Fire_ and I make no profit by writing this story. This is purely for the entertainment of the fans. The picture used as cover is made by J Bradford Illustration and is also not mine.

**Spoilers:** For those of you that haven't read the novels or seen the show there will be spoilers.

**Warnings:** Well, trying not to spoil anything, this fic includes some language, fighting and blood, as well as sexual themes.

–

**A.N.** The story starts about a year and a half before the events in _A Game of Thrones_. And since this is fan fiction I have tweaked some things to suit my story. For example: the Stark children are aged as they are in the show, while the adults are the age they are in the novels. And there will be Jaime/OC in future chapters.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1** – An unwanted proposal

– – **Catelyn** – –

Catelyn stood in the courtyard waiting for her husband to return from a hunt. In her hands she held a letter. Maester Luwin had looked slightly troubled when he had presented it to her. Catelyn understood him. After all, the letter was sealed with both the seal of the Hand of the King and the King's own crowned stag.

She had not dared to open it yet. It wasn't like Catelyn not to, but something was holding her back. Something she couldn't quite figure out and that made her shift uneasily while she waited. She held the letter so that the seals could not be seen by the servants and stable boys hurrying around the courtyard, ready to meet the returning hunters. The sound of horses approaching made Catelyn stand up straighter and soften her features. There was no need to cause Ned any unnecessary alarm.

Ned rode in first closely followed by their 15, soon to be 16, year old son Robb and Jon Snow, Ned's bastard. As always Catelyn felt a small stab of pain in her heart every time she saw the boy. She ignored the feeling of betrayal and the bitter taste in her mouth and smiled when she heard Robb's laugh.

"Aunt Lyn, will you ever learn how to stay on your horse?"

"Dear nephew, will you ever find someone else to pester?" The young woman cut back but with a smile. From the look of it Joslyn had fallen off her horse several times.

"Not as long as you're here." Robb replied grinning.

"Then by the Gods I hope I won't be here for much longer."

"And where would you go?"

"I don't know. To the Wall perhaps."

"The Night's Watch doesn't take women." Theon Greyjoy cut in.

"But we all know that if they did, you would join in a heartbeat Theon." Joslyn grinned, Robb and Jon laughed when they saw Theon's face.

"Enough." Ned chuckled and then noticed his wife. "Catelyn." He smiled.

"How was your hunt?"

"It went well. Lyn's horse certainly has a life of his own."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear brother." Joslyn said with an affectionate smile and handed the reins to a stable boy. The old grey horse shook its head and snorted at the boy but followed him inside the stable.

"Are you hurt? Should I send for Maester Luwin?" Catelyn asked.

"No. It's nothing that a hot bath won't heal." She said. "I think I'll take that bath now actually, I'll see you at supper."

"Ned." Catelyn said when her young sister-in-law was out of hearing distance. She couldn't keep the worry from her voice and her husband picked up on it immediately.

"Is something wrong? Are the children-"

"They are fine." She said quickly and his shoulders relaxed. "There was a raven before you arrived, from King's Landing." She said and gave him the letter.

– – **Joslyn** – –

Joslyn groaned when she lowered her bruised and aching body into the tub. The water was close to scalding, but that was how she liked it. Old Farran had been jumping at every noise in the forest, but he wasn't really afraid just excited. After an injury he had been forced to stay in the stable for several weeks so his behavior was to be expected. Joslyn however thanked the Gods that she had gotten away with only bruises this time as well.

Farran never ran away from her when she was thrown off. He just stood a few paces away looking at her with his big head cocked to the side, wondering what she was doing on the ground. That always made her nephews laugh even more. At the time Joslyn herself cursed the horse but now when she was alone she smiled. She wouldn't trade Farran for any other horse in the world.

–

She must have dozed off for the next thing she knew the water had cooled significantly and she shivered as she quickly washed and dressed. Her hair was still damp when she entered the great hall where her family was already seated.

"Aunt Lyn!" Arya called when she saw her. "Sit with me." Joslyn smiled and sat down between the girl and Bran.

"We were just starting to wonder if you had drowned up there." Robb said with a smile as a servant poured whine in Joslyn's cup. She scoffed at her nephew before she dug in on the food. She was starving.

"Manners." Catelyn sighed next to Ned. "How do you expect the children to learn when they see you eat like you've never seen food in week?"

"I'm sure they will learn, Cat. You've taught them well so far." Catelyn shook her head but Joslyn saw the smile she tried to hide. Robb then spoke, telling the smaller children that their aunt had fallen off her horse and they immediately wanted to hear every detail. The rest of the meal was happy and filled with laughter thanks to Robb who didn't hesitate to exaggerate Farran's wildness.

– – **Catelyn** – –

Catelyn didn't have time to speak to her husband about the letter until after she had put their children to bed later that night. When they were alone in their room she brought it up. Instead of answering Ned gave her the letter to read for herself. As she read it Ned sat in silence on their bed waiting for her response. Catelyn could hardly believe what it said.

"Joslyn will never agree to this. What will you do?" She asked her husband. He sighed.

"I don't know." Ned then answered truthfully.

–

Later in the night Catelyn woke up when Ned got out of bed.

"Ned?" She asked.

"Go back to sleep, Cat. I need to think and I can't sleep anyway." He said and then left, without a doubt for the godswood like he always did when he had something on his mind. She and her husband didn't pray to the same gods but Catelyn understood his need of faith in a situation as this.

– – **Eddard** – –

Within a fortnight another letter had arrived from the capitol. Everything was settled in the south, now it was up to Ned. He felt like he had the weight of the Wall on his shoulders as he waited for his sister to arrive. It didn't take long before she did.

"Good day, brother." Joslyn greeted with a broad smile when she entered his study dressed in breeches ready for her daily ride.

"Lyn." Ned replied then motioned for her to take a seat. They sat down in two chairs by the hearth and Joslyn watched Ned expectantly. For what seemed like a very long time Ned remained silent. He didn't know where to begin.

"You're good with the children." He said after another moment of silence.

"Only because they're yours."

"You would be a wonderful mother." Joslyn frowned at his words.

"What is this about?"

"There has been a request for your hand in marriage."

"What?!" Joslyn exclaimed. "By who?"

"House Lannister."

"Is this some kind of joke? Why would they do that?"

"Tywin Lannister is demanding that the king releases his son Jaime from his vows and the Kingsguard." Ned started to explain. "The king is in debt to the Lannisters so he doesn't really have a choice but to do as they ask."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"King Robert needs the Lannisters support."

"He's married to a bloody Lannister himself! He can chop her head off if they try anything. Isn't that enough?" Joslyn rose from her chair and muttered some curses that Ned didn't quite hear.

"Please try to understand Lyn." Ned pleaded with his now furious sister. "If the king releases Jaime he would become Tywin's heir and would without a doubt be married to a woman from a house loyal to house Lannister. It could be devastating for the kingdom. The Lannisters are the second most powerful house in the Seven Kingdoms."

"And what am I? A pawn in the king's game?" Joslyn shrieked. "There is no way that I'll do it. I'd rather die than to be the property of any man, least of all the Kingslayer!" With that Joslyn was out of the door and running.

– – **Joslyn** – –

"Joslyn!" She heard her brother call but she didn't stop. She was quickly out of the keep and reached the stable where she grabbed Farran's reins from a startled stable boy. She mounted quickly, not bothering with a saddle, and galloped through the gate while guards and servants scrambled out of her way.

Despite his age Farran was a fast horse and they soon reached the forest northwest of Winterfell. The trees grew close together in there and it was dark because the sunlight didn't find its way down through the thick foliage. Joslyn let Farran walk on his own and after a while he found his way to a clearing with a small stream and grass for him to eat. Joslyn laid back on Farran's broad back and sighed.

She couldn't believe that her brother would even consider accepting the Lannisters proposal, or rather the Kings. She found herself missing Benjen something terrible. All the talk of marriage and children had brought the memories up to the surface again. She had tried so hard to push them away. The memories from that godforsaken night six years ago.

It had been some kind of celebration, but now Joslyn couldn't remember what they were celebrating even if her life depended on it.

* * *

**A.N.** First chapter, yay! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Memories

**A.N.** I had to go back and change some minor stuff in the first chapter… I noticed that I had made some mistakes with ages and stuff when I wrote this chapter. Math never was my favorite subject in school.

* * *

**Chapter 2** – Memories

_Six years earlier_

– – **Joslyn** – –

The great hall was packed with more or less drunk northern noblemen who had come to Winterfell for the celebration. Joslyn had tired of the festivities and returned to her room, which once belonged to her sister Lyanna. What was supposed to be a night of happiness brought tears to Joslyn's eyes.

There had been much talking of the dead tonight and Joslyn had lost her fair share of loved ones in her early years. She had never met her mother, she died giving birth to her. Her father and her brother Brandon died at the hands of the Mad King and then Lyanna died as well. Ned and Benjen were the closest family she had left. Ned's wife and children were dear to her, but Catelyn could never replace her sister.

Joslyn wiped away a few tears that had started to fall. She was almost a woman now and she wouldn't cry. She grabbed an old grey cloak and wrapped herself in it before leaving her room. She sneaked passed the Great Hall and was soon standing out in the keep's courtyard. The sky was clear and the moon and stars shone brightly. She shuddered and hurried to the stables and her horse.

"Farran?" She called quietly when she neared his stall. There was a low whinny from the darkness and then Farran's head showed above the gate. Joslyn smiled as Farran sniffed at her hands seeing if she had brought him something. When he realized that she hadn't, he snorted.

"You'll get fat you know." She told him but the horse only shook his head. Joslyn chuckled softly, and then stood in silence with Farran's head in her arms.

"So this is where you're hiding." A voice spoke behind her. Joslyn turned around and answered:

"I'm not hiding, Domeric." A few feet away stood the man that was to be her husband, Domeric Bolton, with another nobleman she recognized as his cousin. They weren't set to be married in another year or two, but the arrangement had been made six months ago.

"No? Then what are you doing out here? All alone?" Domeric said, smiling as he advanced on her, swaying slightly. Farran put his ears back flat against his neck. Joslyn could smell the wine on Domeric's breath.

"You're drunk. Go back inside." Joslyn took a quick step back when he reached for her. His cousin chuckled behind him.

"I don't think so, my pretty little wolf. You see, me and my cousin here…" He smirked while looking her up and down. "We're in the mood for some fun."

– – **Benjen** – –

Benjen sat next to his brother in the Great Hall with a cup of wine in his hand when he saw Joslyn sneak past the door. He smiled to himself. His little sister was never one for big celebrations. Benjen turned back to the conversation Ned was having with Galbart Glover and Rodrik Cassel. After a while he grew bored of the talking of wives and horses.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked when he stood from his seat.

"Outside to get some fresh air, the wine's gone to my head."

"Very well brother." Ned chuckled. Benjen bid the men good night before leaving the hall. The cool fresh air felt like a long lost friend after breathing in the warm stale air in the hall. He leaned on the nearby wall while listening to the roaring laughter from inside. His peace and quiet was disturbed by a high-pitched whinny from the stables.

Benjen didn't pay it much attention to it at first, the horses sometimes argued with each other when they were in their stalls. But when he heard a scream he couldn't ignore it. As the stables came in his view he saw two or three figures in the shadows. When he came closer he could make out two men over a woman on the ground. His blood froze when he recognized the woman.

Without a second thought Benjen charged at the man closest to him and they crashed to the ground. The man under him groaned in pain and confusion. Benjen grabbed his collar, lifted him off the ground and smashed him back down. The man groaned and then went still, a pool of blood forming on the ground under his head.

Someone growled behind him. He turned around to see a blade flash close to his face. He struck blind and hissed when the knife slashed his hand. The second man came at him again, stabbing towards his chest. Benjen parried, knocking the knife out of his hand. The man cursed and head-butted him. Benjen groaned and tried to regain his focus. The man started hitting him and Benjen desperately tried to parry, but some still hit him. Benjen managed to roll them over and pinned the man's hands to the ground.

"Bloody dog." The man spat. Benjen recognized him then, Domeric Bolton. They struggled, Domeric freed one of his hands, going for the knife lying on the ground nearby. Benjen threw himself at the knife, snatching it out of Domeric's reach, but Domeric followed him. They rolled on the ground fighting until suddenly Domeric went limp. Benjen pushed him off to the side and saw the knife buried in his chest.

He laid back staring at the sky above him, catching his breath. His head hurt, blood trickled from his nose. His left hand was pounding. The sound of sobbing and the running of guards brought him back to the now.

"Lyn?" He struggled to get to his feet and went to where Joslyn had curled up in a small ball. Her dress was torn and barely covered her body. She flinched away from him when the guards arrived.

"Gods." One of them exclaimed.

"Get the Maester. Now!" Benjen heard Jory Cassel order before he handed him a cloak. Benjen carefully wrapped Joslyn in it and took her in his arms, holding her shaking body close to him.

– – **Eddard** – –

Ned frowned when he saw a guard hurry past the entrance to the Great Hall. Jory Cassel then appeared in the doorway and quickly but carefully made his way over to the high table trying not to draw attention to himself.

"My Lord. Lady Joslyn has been injured." He said in a low voice when he reached Ned. "Lord Benjen is taking her to her room."

"What happened?" Ned asked. Jory cast a glance around them to make sure none of the guests was close enough to hear what he said.

"It looks like Domeric Bolton and his cousin tried to rape her. I don't know if they succeeded. They were already dead when I got there." Ned nodded to show that he had heard him. He got a foul taste in his mouth thinking of what had happened to his sister. He swallowed before he spoke.

"Thank you, Jory." He said and Jory backed away. Ned looked to his left to find Catelyn watching him. From her worried look it was clear that she had overheard them. When he rose from his seat so did she and she followed him out of the hall.

"Cat-"

"No. If I heard correctly I doubt that Joslyn wishes to be surrounded by men right now. Even if they are her brothers." Ned knew she was probably right.

"I'll send a message to Lord Roose Bolton. Make the necessary preparations to send his son to the Dreadfort."

"You should talk to Benjen first." Catelyn said. "No doubt Lord Bolton want's the head of whoever killed his son." Ned stared at his wife in disbelief for a moment, before he realized that she was right and that he really needed to speak to his brother.

–

After ordering some of his men to take care of the bodies Ned went to find his brother. He found Benjen leaning on the wall in the corridor outside Joslyn's room. One of his hands was wrapped in cloth and he had some blood on his face.

"Are you injured?"

"Just a slashed hand." Benjen answered with a shrug, not looking at him. Ned waited for him to say something, but he remained silent, standing with his arms crossed against his chest and his eyes trained on the opposite wall.

"What happened?" Ned said, breaking the silence.

"I heard a scream, went to check it out." Benjen started. "Found Lyn with that bastard Bolton standing over her. And I just saw red." Finally he looked at Ned. "I killed him, and his cousin, without even thinking of the consequences."

"I would have done the same, brother. Many brothers would." Ned tried to console him. Benjen only scoffed.

"No, you wouldn't." He said shaking his head. "You're the smart one. You would have beaten them up. Then made them choose between having their cocks cut off or go to the wall."

Ned honestly didn't know what he would have done in Benjen's stead. But he didn't blame his brother for what he had done. And he never would.

"I'll leave for the Wall in the morning." Benjen suddenly said, his tone oddly calm. Ned could only stare at him. "It's for the best."

"Benjen, no-" Ned started, but quieted when the door to Joslyn's room opened. Maester Luwin didn't look surprised to see them standing there. "How is she?" Ned asked as the Maester closed the door.

"She's sleeping, my Lord. Lady Catelyn said she wanted to sit with her in case she woke up."

"How bad was she…"

"I fear they succeeded in what they wanted." The Master said, looking sad. "I hope she will make a good physical recovery, however mentally… I don't know my Lord." Ned nodded and thanked him before the Maester left. When he looked up, Benjen was watching him.

"I'll leave in the morning, after I've said good bye to her." He said. Ned knew his brother had made up his mind then and didn't try to talk him out of it. Benjen gave him a short nod before he left Ned standing alone in the corridor. With a heavy sigh Ned carefully opened the door to Joslyn's room.

* * *

**A.N.** _Mor Vilkacis_: Thanks for your review. It made me think and do some more research before I wrote this chapter. I know rape as a backstory is quite common, but I decided to use it anyway. Hopefully I'll get Joslyn's future behavior right considering her background.


	3. Decisions

**A.N.** _hckybll_: Benjen is the best :)

* * *

**Chapter 3** – Decisions

_Back in the present_

– – **Joslyn** – –

Ned didn't bring up the subject of marriage for the next few days. Joslyn was grateful for that. But she could feel him watching her. It was like he suspected that she would run away. To be honest she had given it some thought. But she wasn't a child anymore, so running away wasn't an option, no matter how much she wanted to.

So she had spent the past few days either in the godswood or out in the courtyard practicing her archery. She was a decent shot, but she did it more to keep her mind from wandering than anything else. Today she was sowing in the company of Catelyn and her daughters. She focused on the task at hand, which was mending one of her dresses, while Catelyn talked to her daughters.

"The Stark words are Winter is Coming." Sansa answered her mother.

"Yes. What do they mean?" Catelyn asked.

"It's a warning." Arya said.

"Good. A warning of what?"

"To be prepared and be… vigilant." Arya said, faltering a little with the last word.

"Very good Arya." Catelyn smiled. "Winter is always the hardest for us in the North, and because of that we need to be twice as prepared as anyone else. The Stark words also mean that even though the days are good we must be prepared for the darker days, when things are difficult."

"What are the Tully words?" Catelyn asked then.

"Family, Duty, Honor." Sansa answered again and continued before Arya could interrupt. "It means that your family is important, that you should do your duty and be honorable." Sansa finished with a smile. Catelyn nodded.

Joslyn had heard the Tully words many times before, but somehow they held a different meaning this time. She tuned out their conversation. '_Family, duty, honor._' She thought. '_Do your duty and bring honor to your house and family._' It was a revelation of sorts. Joslyn stood up and put down her sowing on her chair before leaving the room.

She was in deep thought as she walked through the keep and didn't notice where she was going until she stood in the godswood. She sat down below the white weirwood tree, still deep in thought. She didn't know how long she sat there thinking. But somewhere along the way she came to a decision.

– – **Eddard** – –

Ned left the training area where Robb, Jon and Theon where training under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel. When he passed the stables he saw Joslyn preparing her horse.

"Where are you going?" He asked and took the reins from the stable boy.

"Mole's Town. I asked Benjen to meet me there." She answered. After noticing his slight frown she added: "I'll be fine. I'm taking Tomard and Ogden with me."

"Good." Ned nodded, and then hesitated. "There was another raven from the capital this morning."

"And?" Joslyn's voice was a bit tense as she continued to look over Farran's saddle.

"The King wants our answer. The Lannisters are growing restless." She took a deep breath.

"You'll have my answer when I come back." Joslyn answered, she soundly oddly calm and collected. Then he realized that she was going to see Benjen to talk to him about what she would do. It hurt a little that she didn't talk to him about it, but she and Benjen had always been close. And after she had been raped they had come even closer, despite Benjen leaving for the wall.

Ned knew that he hadn't been the best brother to her. She had only been six years old when he took over as Lord of Winterfell after their father and brother had died. Then there was his marriage to Catelyn and the rebellion. Lyanna's death had hit him hard and he had buried himself in his duties after that. There were still days when he blamed himself for it and wished that he had acted differently. But what was done was done.

"Be careful on the road." He said when Joslyn had mounted. "And send my regards to Benjen."

"I will." Joslyn nodded and steered Farran towards the gate where the two guards were waiting for her.

– – **Benjen** – –

It was almost noon when Benjen rode into the small village of Mole's Town. Seemingly small at least, most of the town was below ground after all. He dismounted and led his horse to the inn where Joslyn had asked him to meet her. After handing the reins to a thin stable boy Benjen entered the inn and scanned the room for Joslyn. He frowned when he saw her sitting alone by a table next to the hearth.

"You didn't come all this way on your own, did you?" He asked when he sat down opposite of her. Her head snapped up. Her features those of pure fright.

"Gods, Benjen." She exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on people like that."

"I'm sorry, Lyn." He smiled as she calmed down. "But you're here not alone are you?" He asked again.

"Of course not. I brought two guards with me. I gave them leave to do what they wanted tonight. I guess they're at the brothel right now." Despite her calm voice Benjen noticed a tensioning in her shoulders when she mentioned the brothel.

"Good. Now what can I do for my favorite sister? I'm needed back at the Wall by night fall." He said, effectively changing the subject.

"I understand. I'm grateful that you could come." She answered, looking down at the worn table. "I've had a lot on my mind for some time and I… I needed to talk to someone." She finished looking up to meet his gaze. That would explain her not noticing him when he joined her at her table just moments ago. She had looked like she was somewhere else entirely. He waited for her to elaborate but she remained silent.

"How are things at Winterfell?" He asked, changing the subject again.

"More or less the same. The children play and practice mostly every day. Catelyn is thinking of repairing the First Keep."

"That would be expensive."

"That's what Ned said. He sends his regards as well."

"Give him mine in return when you go home." She nodded, but grimaced.

"It might not be my home soon." Benjen frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. "Lyn?" She had to clear her throat before she spoke and when she did, she only said one word.

"Marriage." Her voice was barely a whisper and Benjen could only stare at her.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter." She said. "A husband is a husband, and my duty as wife… would be clear."

"Lyn, I-" He stopped when she shook her head.

"Don't." She said. "Ned is leaving it up to me. It's my decision to make."

"What will you do?" Benjen was almost afraid to ask. She gave him a weak smile. He desperately wished that she would make the right choice.

– – **Eddard** – –

Joslyn returned a fortnight later. And she came to see Ned in his study immediately. Ned put the documents he had been reading to the side as she closed the door behind her. She looked tired and she hadn't bothered with washing away the dust from the road.

"Benjen sends his regards. He's well." She didn't look at him and went to stand by the window. Ned waited.

"Farran is getting old. I doubt he'll make the journey south." She said.

"Does this mean-"

"Yes." She cut him off. "It's my duty." Ned let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. He did however notice the strain in her voice.

"Lyn."

"No." She finally turned around. Her grey eyes were hard, but filled with pain and determination. "I have made my decision."

"Very well." Ned said after a moment of silence. Joslyn's eyes softened. After some more silence she spoke again.

"You can tell the Lannisters not to bother with a carriage when they come for me. I'm not some delicate southern flower that's afraid of horses and I'll probably go mad cooped up in a carriage the whole journey." Ned almost smiled. There was the Joslyn he knew.

"I'll tell them."

"Good." She nodded. "And tell his grace the King that he can send me a horse as a wedding gift. I reckon he owes me." This time Ned smiled.

"I will." He said and he was relieved to see a smile tugging on Joslyn's lips as well.

"Preferably a young colt with a mind of his own." Joslyn mused. "Dark to match my hair." Ned chuckled.

"I'm sure the king can spare a horse for you." He said, still chuckling. "Thank you." Ned said when she turned to leave.

"You're welcome brother."

* * *

**A.N.** So this wasn't the easiest chapter to write. I want to have the facts as straight as possible with the mottos of the houses and the distances between different locations. Let me know if I messed up somewhere.


	4. Seven hells

**Chapter 4 –** Seven hells

– – **Jon Arryn** – –

"She what?!" The King roared. Jon, the Hand of the King, was used to the King's outbursts and brash behavior. Nevertheless he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Lady Joslyn requests a horse as a wedding gift, Your Grace."

"A horse? What will she do with a bloody horse?" The King emptied his cup and barfed as his squire, a Lannister boy, refilled it.

"From what I've heard she is a skilled rider, Your Grace. And apparently she is leaving her horse in Winterfell. She fears the journey south will be the death of him."

"Women." The King muttered and took another gulp of wine.

"May I remind you, Your Grace, that this young woman is doing you a great favor? Especially when one think of the traumatic event in her youth."

"Yes, yes. I know what happened to her." The King absentmindedly waved his hand in a dismissive manner. Jon stopped himself from commenting on the King's action. He waited patiently as the King thought it over.

"Fine." He said then. "Send her a bloody horse. A calm gelding, Gods be damned. I don't want her to fall off the damned thing and die before her wedding day."

"I'll see to it that it's done. Anything else, Your Grace?"

"Bring me the Kingslayer. I can't wait to be rid of him."

"Your Grace." Jon bowed and left the Kings chambers. He decided to send a raven to Casterly Rock before seeking out the husband-to-be.

– – **Jamie** – –

"I think it's absurd." Cersei stated. Jamie watched her from where he stood. She sat on a stone bench below a tree with yellow flowers. Her hair was shining like gold in the sunshine. She was so beautiful right now. Jaime pretended for a moment that they were back home at Casterly Rock and that they were young again. Her next words brought him back to reality.

"You married to a Stark? I can't believe father agreed to it."

"I doubt he had much choice." Jaime said. Cersei snorted.

"Of course he did. He can do what he wants, he always have." She was upset. Jaime sighed. There was no point to argue with her when she was upset about something. "Whose idea was it anyway? Robert isn't clever enough to come up with something like this."

"I believe it was Jon Arryn."

"Of course it was." She snorted again.

"The Starks hasn't given their answer yet. There is still a chance that they'll say no." Jaime tried to soothe her.

"Robert and Eddard Stark were fostered together by Jon Arryn." Cersei said, sending a glare his way. "Do you really think he would say no?"

"Then all we can do is pray." Jamie concluded.

"Your Grace." A timid female voice spoke. "Lord Arryn is here." The young servant said.

"Send him in." Cersei ordered and sat up straighter narrowing her eyes when Jon Arryn entered the small garden.

"Your Grace." Arryn said and bowed to her.

"What can I do for you lord Hand?" Cersei asked, hiding her dislike for the man.

"Actually I came for Ser Jamie. His Grace the King wishes to speak with you." Arryn said to Jamie.

"About what?" Cersei asked.

"A raven arrived from Winterfell this morning." Arryn answered but he didn't say what the message had said.

"You better go see my husband then, brother." Cersei said after a brief moment of silence. Jamie bowed and said his goodbyes to her and Arryn before leaving.

– – **Jon Arryn** – –

Jon entered the royal stables looking for Alden, the King's Master of Horse. Only two stable boys were present so Jon asked one of the boys to fetch Alden for him. It didn't take long before the short bulky man came in view.

"My Lord Hand, what brings you down here?"

"Master Alden." Jon greeted. "I'm looking for a horse. A young colt to be precise."

"We have plenty of those my Lord. Come this way." Alden said and motioned for Jon to follow. On the way Alden barked orders to the stable boys to fetch the horses and bring them outside for inspection. Outside Alden spoke of the different advantages of each horse telling Jon of their ancestry and his hopes of them. Neither of them stood out to Jon as he listened. Ned had written that the girl wanted a dark independent horse.

"I'm sorry Alden." Jon said apologetically. "I'm afraid that none of these fill the requirements." Alden frowned and told the stable boys to bring the horses inside.

"What kind of horse are you looking for my Lord? And who's it for?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. The request however was of a dark colt that was quite headstrong." Jon told him. Alden chewed on his lip as he thought.

"Well, there is one horse…"

"Yes?" Alden hesitated before he spoke again.

"It would be easier if I knew who the horse was for." He said and then sighed. "I'll go get him for you my Lord." Alden disappeared into the stable and after some time Jon heard the angry neighing of a horse. Alden appeared followed by two stable boys leading horse that were fighting them.

"Get him into the pen, boys!" Alden shouted over the horses neighing. Struggling they did as they were told. When finally free the horse set off in a furious series of bucking.

"Here he is, my Lord. As headstrong as they get." Alden said and came to stand next to Jon. "Gethin, he's called. He's broken the arms and legs of several of my stable boys, now they're afraid of the damned horse. And when he smells their fear he only gets worse."

"How old is he?" The horse in question had just lain down and was now rolling from side to side while making content noises.

"Almost four, my Lord." Alden answered. "He's not really mean, he just doesn't like being told what to do. Half of the men set to ride him haven't even been able to mount, and the other half has been thrown off. But like I said, he's not all bad."

"He looks a bit worse for wear." Jon commented.

"Yes, we haven't had the time to take him outside much, him being a handful and all."

"Make sure you take time from now on."

"Yes my Lord."

– – **Jamie** – –

Jamie steeled himself as he neared the Kings room. Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard stood guard outside the door. Jamie nodded to him and Selmy opened the door, announcing Jamie's arrival. Jamie stepped inside and bowed to the King.

"You sent for me, Your Grace."

"Aye, and it took you long enough to get here. Where were you, on your way to the whorehouse?" The King chuckled. Jamie didn't reply.

"You're to be a married man soon, Kingslayer." Jamie's well maintained mask fell like a stone. The King smirked. "Oh, yes you are. The Starks have agreed."

After suffering some more insults from the man Jamie was finally allowed to leave. He couldn't believe the Starks had agreed. Cersei was gonna kill something or someone when she found out. Seven hells.

* * *

**A.N.** This was a bloody pain to write. Jamie didn't want to cooperate at all. But it was fun writing from Jon Arryn's POV.

Does anyone know if there's a webpage that lists common phrases/expressions and swears from the Seven Kingdoms? I googled it but didn't find anything good.


End file.
